Better a Gibbon Than a Lion
by Bren Williams - Lady Brenlis
Summary: A demented alternate ending for my Subtext Story.  Takes place immediately after Chapter 3.


_**September 16, 2011**_

__I recommend that you read Subtext first. It's only three chapters, with the finale still forthcoming. _While publishing _**Subtext**_, I was a bit taken aback by the intense animosity toward Josh, aka Dr. Criscohead. _(Really?)_ After reading numerous reviews in that vein to my husband, evil man that he is, he _begged_ me to write the following chapter to finish the story off. I knew you'd kill me if I published it as _Subtext_, chapter four, but a separate story seems a good compromise. I'm sure you'll let me know if it's not. _Josh is NOT in this story/chapter at all. __

_Please keep your sense of humor while reading!_

_You might have noticed my __**Pen Name Change**__—Please see my profile for details._

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer:<span> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Better a Gibbon Than a Lion<strong>_

_A twisted and demented ending for my Subtext Story._

Kate pushed her hair back from her face, feeling woozy. Josh was gone from her life, at last. She smiled, wondering what Castle would say. Best of all, Josh wasn't the only thing gone, so was her chest tube! Her smile widened, stretching with minimal pain, _at last!_ And now a shower… She could hardly wait!

Her movements were quick and purposeful as she went into the bathroom. Amazing how much easier it was to get the damn nightgown off without the damn tube in her! The gown in a black puddle on the bathroom floor, she opened the shower door and considered the controls. Leave it to Castle to have a shower reminiscent of a drive through carwash. All it lacked was the beaters and brushes. She managed to turn on all nine shower heads at once, stepping in to nirvana.

Thirty minutes later, she'd washed and dried her hair. _All by myself,_ she smirked in satisfaction. She'd hated being so dependent on Castle and Lanie for _everything!_

Now that the tube was out, maybe she'd be able to manage some more appropriate clothes. But in the meantime, his dress shirt would do. She selected the purple striped shirt that she loved to see him in, and buttoned it up to cover the incision. On second thought, she undid the two top buttons. Castle was used to seeing her incision, and… she popped one more button. It wouldn't hurt to give him a hint or two.

Next, she turned to the dresser drawer he'd cleared out for her use. Two clean pairs of leggings awaited her, and several bikini underwear. She shoved the drawer closed without touching either. She checked her appearance in the mirror, fluffed her hair and headed for the bedroom door.

She couldn't keep from smiling as she pulled the door open. The smile slid off her face at the sound of voices. _Women's _voices!

_What the hell? _ She peered around the corner to see Castle seated on the sofa, but not alone. Rick himself was filling three goblets of wine, saying, "Now ladies, there's plenty of me to go around…"

"I get the bottom half," said Natalie Rhodes, suggestively.

"As long as there's plenty of clearance around his _head_… you can _have _it!" Ellie Monroe shot back.

Kate's jaw dropped open. "Son of a bitch." A crazy feeling of déjà vu hit her and she turned on her heel and stalked back into the bedroom. Staring at that stupid lion, she remembered studying them in prep school, reading how one male lion serviced any number of females, calling the entire family unit a _pride_.

"Pride, hell." She marched over to the bed, pulling something out from under the pillows, and headed for the living room.

Taking careful aim, she spoke loudly, "Richard Castle?"

He looked up in surprise, only he had to push Ellie off his lap in order to see her.

"Kate!" His jaw dropped open in shock as he took in the pistol pointed at his jewels, and the grim set of her mouth telling him, she meant business.

Ellie screamed

Natalie gasped. "Detective Beckett, right now you need to think about the people who love you."

Kate shot her first, then Ellie.

She pointed the pistol at his chest, and his fickle heart. "Pray you come back as a _gibbon_, Castle. _They_ mate for _life_."

* * *

><p><em>There is a lovely, romantic Subtext chapter four coming for all you Caskett Shippers this weekend!<em>

_You know I love you, right? Dare I ask for reviews? _


End file.
